Hey Jack, Long Time No See
by XxTheYinToYourYangxX
Summary: New Years is a time to start afresh. There are new beginnings and just as always, the unexpected lays ahead. Kim couldn't think of how this year would be any different from the past ones but finds her unexpected turn as she lands herself once more next to someone she thought she'd never see again
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! It's been so long!**

 **So this is a little something to kind of amke my comeback and I hope ti update my other stories soon enough.**

 **In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it**

* * *

Snowflakes danced their way down from the gradually darkening sky upon the already heavily snow covered streets of New York as people and cars continued to speed by, not letting the weather slow them down.

It was just the very first day of the new year and only a few shops were open a this time, the Christmas lights still on display at the windows casting colourful and light glows on the snow piled up against the walls.

The streets were not the usual New-York croweded as many took refuge in their warm homes to be with their families, still getting off the vives that the new year brought.

Everybody who was still out either were going home themselves or escaping the cold air for the warmth of restaurants and bars.

A young woman clad in a stylish black coat huffed as a small rush of wind carried over her face, making her re-adjust her woolen hat on her head and pick up her speed so she could reach her destination as soon as possible. Her breath comning out in visible puffs in the chilly and snowflake filled air, she suddenly let out a sigh of relief when she noticed the small building coming into view.

Reaching the small coffee shop she all but wrenched open the door and got in quickly, letting the door shut itself behind her. She smiled at the woman behind the counter and made her way through the fairly crowded place toward a booth in a corner near a window.

She sat down, took off her hat and ran her hand through her golden locks to get rid of any bit of snow that might have fallen into it. Just after she had settled down completely did she finally take a deep breath and let the sweet smell of freshly baked crossaints and pasties fill her nostrils. She sank a bit lower in her seat and basked in the warmth and comfort of the cozy coffee place, her cheeks and nose still red from the cold outside.

She roamed her eyes around the place and this time she let out a deep exasperated sigh as she remembered why exactly she was here at this time in the first place. She leaned back in her seat and observed her surroundings once more, her eyes finally falling on a mother feeding her baby girl that was sitting next to her.

She continued to watch the little scene and just couldn't look away even if she tried. She watched the young mother clean ip her daughter's chin as she giggled happily, satisfied with her sweet treat.

As the girl's giggles reached her ears, Kim bit her lip as her eyes glazed over and filled with sorrow. It took all her will power to tear her eyes away from the mother and daughter before they could catch her staring, and even though she hated to admit it to herself, before she lost all control.

"Come on Kim" she mumbled, scolding herself for being so sensitive even after all this time.

"Don't let it get to you" she took a deep breath once again to calm herself down but before she could let it all out, the remaining breath got caught in her troath as the bell from the front door chimed, signaling another incoming customer.

She let out a strangled noise as her eyes fixed on the new comer, feeling the sudden urge to run away and not look back, like she had done so long ago.

But she couldn't. The man's eyes met hers and she knew she was done for it. She couldn't escape now. She mentally scolded hersef for even agreeing to this meeting in the first place as she stared at the man from a distance.

She watched him come towards her, never taking his eyes away from her own, Kim herself not being able to look away. When he finally stood beside her table did she realize that she was actually craning her neck upwards to look into his face and she that she should stand up and greet him in order not to make a fool of herself.

She immediately adverted her gaze and cleared her troath, standing up to finally greet the man properly.

She gave him a small smile as he continued to stare at her, evidently searching for eyes though this time she would not allow herself to. She extended a hand and said in a much smaller voice taht she had expected,

"Hey Jack, long time no see" she internally cringed at her choice of words, knowing full well why in the first place they had not seen eachother in so long.

But the awkward feeling immediately went away when Jack finally gripped her outstretched hand and shook it. Pure warmth spread through Kim, from her hand and into her whole body, warmth that not even the cozy coffee place had been able to offer, warmth that made Kim involuntary close her eyes for a moment to cherish this feeling before she had to let go.

Coming to her senses soon enough though, she opened her eyes and dropped Jack's hand, startled at what just happened. She was about to say something when she realized that Jack was smiling.

He was smiling.

And suddenly, there she was again, completely awe struck as if she hadn't seen anyone smile before. She just stood there looking at his lips forming the same smile that made her knees go weak all those years ago, a feeling, she thought, she had moved on from.

But she apparently hadn't, and she was internally yelling at herself to look away before she did something stupid. It was then that she suddenly noticed that those lips were moving and they were talking to her.

"Kim? Hey Kim!" Jack called out to her, making her snap out of her trance and look at him dumbfounded.

She seriously needed to stop that and compose herself in order to actually get out articulated sentences that made much more sense than her gaping away like an idiot.

"Uh, oh yeah, sorry" she blushed and shook her head, trying to clear her head and just wanting to get this over with.

Jack shot her a small smile before motoning for them to sit down and they did, Kim on one side and Jack on the other.

As they settled down, a waitress came over and did a double take at Jack, blatantly staring for a few moments, something which went unnoticed by Jack but was caught by Kim, who suddenly felt something rise up in her.

Before Kim could even talk though, the waitress had spoken,

"May I have your order?" She asked, her face directed towards Kim but her eyes fixed entirely on Jack.

"Yes, I'd like a Caramel Latte please" Kim answered quickly, the answer just rolling iff her tongue as this was her usual in the place. The waitress finally jerked her head towards Kim, who was glaring at her and glad that the girl had taken her eyes off Jack.

"And what would you like?" The waitress asked Jack, fluttering her eyelashes and making Kim clench her hands into fists under the table. She didn't know why she was getting so riled up and was scolding herself for being irrational.

' _Stop being stupid Kim. He's not your anymore. Forget it'_ And she thought she had but right now, every thing that she had been so sure was in her past now, seemed to be coming back again and with renewd force.

But honestly, she guessed this would happen when she agreed to meet him.

"I'd like an expresso, thanks" Jack asnwered the waitress and only when he turned to look at her, Kim realized that this entire time, Jack's eyes had been only on herself while she had been glaring at the waitress.

Somehow this realization calmed her distressed insides down and she allowed herself to relax, remembering that in the end, this was always Jack. That even though they had not spoken in so long, there had to be some stable zone on which they could stand now.

He had been her best friend and...she swallowed, choosing to avert her mind to some new fresh talk that could be made right now. But before she could start, Jack had already beaten her to it.

"You look nice Kim" And he smiled at her again, his body relaxed as he casually crossed his arms over the table.

Kim blushed, and tried to cool herself down before answering with a small smile,

"Thanks Jack, you do too" And she mean it.

He really did look nice. As her eyes freely roamed over him, she noticed easily what the last few years had done to Jack. He had always been muscular but his arms seemed even stronger than before if it was possible. Even though he was covered up in thick clothing against the cold, she could still see his muscles bulging out and she could only imagine what his chest may look like now.

But she caught herself before she fell into that forbidden area and looked up, noticing that he had cut his hair, making hm look older. He had a slight stubble on his chin and Kim marvelled just how much like a man, an adult he seemed now. Then she got to his eyes and ahe swore she saw them twinkle when her gaze met his.

His eyes were the same as always, pools of melted chocolate that filled with mischief and love every time he saw her, and would send her a look that made a sinful shiver run down her spine and into another another forbidden area of her own.

And they still did.

"How's life?" She registered the fact that a conversation had started and that she honestly had to get her wits together and act like a normal person because this continous daydreaming couldn't go on.

"It's going good, I guess. I'm done with college and continuing on the way to become a journalist. What about you?"

She had to keep the conversation light and somewhat formal. She couldn't let it venture into deeper things that she strongly feared would be coming her way but she had no desire to talk about.

"Same here, just going on with law. I still teach at the dojo though and-" But before Jack could finish, Kim had already burst out.

"How are the guys and Rudy?" She really couldn't help herself. As soon as Jack mentioned the dojo her strings got loose and he just ahd to ask. She became a but self-conscious though when Jack shot her a smile so soft that she felt her cheeck heat up again at the way he was looking at her, like nothing wrong had ever happened between them.

"They're great" Jack chuckled at the thought of his friends, who had not matured the slightest bit in all these years. Sure they were more responsible but still total kids at heart when they were around eachother and not out into the world.

In the meantime theri coffee arrived and Kim was too busy focusing on Jack this time to even careabout the waitress, who looked bummed iut tahg Jack wouldn't give her the time of the day.

"Milton's getting married" And just like that, Kim choked on her first sip of her latte and Jack had to get up and sit beside her to pat her on the back so she could breath again.

Once she regained her breath, she all but shouted "What?! Oh My God! That's amazing!" Kim's face broke out into a giant smile and she flashed her white pearl at Jack, who felt his heart flutter at Kim's newfound happiness. He knew Milton's news would've affected her this way and he was dying to see that full smile of hers.

"I know right?" Jack chuckled, "With Julie" He nodded, reading Kim's mind.

Kim's smile widened even more if possible and she started thinking about two if the people that used to be her best friends. Everyone knew the nerdy couple was just a match made in heaven ever since Julie blew chalk powder into Milton's face in math class **(A/N It was in Clash of The Titans)** and she was just so happy for them.

She suddenly felt the need to call Julie immediately and congratulate her but how could she do that? She had stopped speaking to her so suddenly and now how could she just randomly call and congratulate her, act like she had always been there for her friend?

Kim was brought back to reality when she felt Jack nudge her and suddenly became aware of the fact that he was still sitting next to her and even close at that.

"You okay Kim? You've been zoning out a lot"

 _' great, so he noticed'_ Kim mentally rolled her eyes at herself, just giving up on trying to act composed and just simply deciding to act on impulse at whatever was about to happen. All her foreplanning of keeping everything stable and simple was slowly slipping out of her hands and she realized it a little too late.

Trying to shake off the electricity that shot throuher at Jack's touch, she shook her head,

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry about that"

"It's okay" Jack smiled as he set his cup down, having finished his coffee while Kim was barely halfway through.

"How are Jerry and Rudy?"

"Well Jerry's a dance teacher now at the local dance studio" Kim nodded, smiling at the thought of Jerry sliding around the studio dancing his way through the day. She remembered how once her and the guys had agreed to accompany Jerry over there and she had accidentally hit a teacher right in face in the middle of her dancing.

Let's just say she didn't set another step in the studio from that day on.

"And Rudy's still at the dojo. Him and Phil recently started selling out those choco-phalafels again and surprisingly people love them. It's kind of a small side business now...that takes place right in the middle of the courtyard of the mall" Kim and Jack both laughed a little since that was just so Rudy and Phil.

Once the laughter died down, Kim proceeded to finish her coffee before it got completely cold and the time she spent on finishing her drink was spent in comfortable silence.

Once Kim set he empty cup down, her and Jack sat in silence still, not knowing how to break it.

Kim saw Jack's mouth begin to open but was interrupted by the waitress coming their way.

"May I take these?"

"Yes thank you" With that, the waitress took their cups ans set off, this time not lingering too much in Jack, much to Kim's relief.

Jack then turned to her "Wanna go out for a walk?"

Kim looked out the window and saw that it had stopped snowyand that it wouldn't be bad for a small walk. But the problem wasn't the weather.

It was her.

She knew that while walking they couldn't keep on asking formalities and that something would pop up in the end and that was just what she was trying to avoid.

But she couldn't exactly say no now, could she? She was stuck. And on that account, Kim sighed and turned back to Jack.

"Sure" Smiling, they both sat up and put on their coats before Jack opened the door to let them into the chilly nighly air of New York.

They walked side by side all the way to Central Park, led by Kim, who kept them walking until they stood on a bridge, overlooking on the frozen river that ran in the park.

Finally coming to a stand, Kim let out a deep breath and waited. Just waited.

"Kim" Jack's voice cracked and Kim's eyes widened slightly and she knew, she just knew that this was it.

"This place is nice. I just imagine it on a bright day" He looked around himself and his eyes landed on her, and though he smiled, his eyes seemed cold and distant.

"New York, a place with mich bigger opportunities than in Seaford" Almost there...

"Do you even miss Seaford at all?" And finally, he rounded on her. All the atmosphere changed and Kim didn't even know when. She had been expecting it yes, but still it didn't stop her from being less startled.

She cursed herself for just being there before answering,

"What-Jack of course I miss it! It's my hometwon!-"

"Then why did you leave?" Jack was shaking. Kim fully turned herself towards him and now they stood face to face. Kim's eyes flickered down to Jack's shaking shoulders and snapped them back into his face. His jaw was set, he seemed to be gritting his teeth behind the thin line of his lips and she was rendered speechless for a second, ridiculously thinking he had always looked hot when mad.

But this time it was different, because she was on the recieving end of those daggers his eyes were shooting.

"Jack I-" Kin began but it was no use.

"You know Kim" Jack shook his head and turned to face the river, this sudden change in demanor startling Kim all over again.

"This was stupid of me" He stated, "You know, asking to meet you? It's just that...five years. Five damn years Kim and every fucking day I woke up with the hope that you might just pop back into my life again. That I would just have you in my arms again by the end of the day but nothing. Nothing ever fucking happend"

He was swearing and that was the red light for Kim. He was really, really pissed. It seemed to Kim like he had just been waiting for the right moment to start accusing, as until now he had seemed calm enough.

"Jack look, I'm sorry for what I did-"

"No" Jack growled.

"Wh-what?"

"No, you're not sorry" He turned his head towards her "I could see it on your face Kim, you never wanted to be here, never wanted this meeting. Why you even agreed to it in the first place I don't know because it sure as hell seems like you'd rather be anywhere else but here"

Kim blushed furiously, both from embarrassment and anger at him because of being constantly interrupted and hissed out,

"Listen Jack, if you'd just let me finish-"

"Why would I? You're just gonna apologize again, aren't you? Try to come up with some excuse as to why the fucking hell you've disappeared for five years, not even leaving a single damn clue-"

"Jack!" This time, Kim cut him off, finally losing all her cool.

"Would. You. Just. Let. Me. Finish?" She rounded on him, hissing out every word and glaring at him. He glared right back, not saying anything though.

"You're acting like you don't _know_ what happened!" She shrieked, tired of being accused.

"You're fucking acting like you never cared!" She spat right into his face and Jack looked crossed.

"Kim don't you dare even say that-"

"And why? Because it seems like you never even stopped to think about my feelings and how I felt then since you're just so quick at throwing judgments right now!"

"Do you really think that you were the only one suffering?" Jack's vlice dropped low, unlike hers that was rising in volume with every word she said. He leaned close to her and she had to step back and crane her neck to look up at him.

"Jack, if you've just come here to talk about this-"

"And just what did you think I'd come to talk about Kim?! Five years. It took me five damn years to finally find you and you just thought I'd be dropping by to say 'hey'?"

"Jack-"

"That wasn't only your baby Kim! It was mine too!" He yelled out, flailing his arms in the air in an exasperated manner and taking a few steps back.

"How can you be so selfish?!" Kim's eyes flashed

"Me?! Selfish?! What the hell Jack! I had just lost my baby! I wasn't being selfish, I was grieving!"

"And what do you think I was doing Kim? Didn't you think I was grieving too?! I repeat Kim, that baby was not only yours!"

"Well you sure didn't look like you were suffering at all! Every damn time I saw you you just told me that it'd be okay. Nothing else. While I was bawling my eyes out, you just went off and-and remember Jenny?" She stuttered out the last part, gulping down the sudden huge lump in her troath.

Jack froze for a moment and Kim bitterly thought that her suspicions were quite right in the end. That was until confusion took over Jack's features.

"Jenny who?" He blurted out, genuine confusion shining in his eyes.

"Oh stop playing Jack. Jenny, the girl who worked at Phil's. I saw you two that night" Kim's voice cracked slightly but she wouldn't let herself spill a single tear. She had already spilled too much.

Jack racked his brain for a Jenny that might have even come into his life at one point and was struck with the memory of the brunette girl that Phil had hired. But he couldn't remember ever having had more of a conversation with her and didn't see where Kim was going.

If she meant that she thought he had cheated on her...especially after what had happened...

Jack shook his head, "Kim, you're crazy" he looked at her dead in the eye while she recoiled.

"Excuse me?!-"

"Kim, if you think I cheated on you with that girl I didn't even remember the name of, you're completely wrong. Whatever you saw that night, wasn't what it looked like. I swear nothing happened before and after you went away!" Jack confessed, making Kim look at him through watery eyes.

"Heck Kim. When you left, you literally took my heart with you. I never stopped looking for you and never even had a chance to move on because I always thought of you coming back! I loved you dammit!"

Kim didn't understand what was happening to her. When she left Seaford she thought it was a good idea. A fresh start. She thought it was the best for everyone, especially after her assumption of Jack cheating on her.

But right now, it all seemed to blow up in her face. Had she been in the dark that long? Had she really stooped that low to think that the guy she had been best friends with since 14 and had been in a relationship with in which he made her feel so loved and wanted...that same guy had betrayed her?

Kim felt so stupid right now that she just wished she could sink into the frozen river below them.

"Oh" And he loved her. And she knew that too. What lame excuse could she come up with now to make up for what she had done?

Jack was right...

"I'm sorry!" She yelled out, throwing her arms up in the air, tired of her own internal battles.

"Can you really blame though Jack? I was grieving okay?! I had just lost my unborn baby and I was heartbroken!"

Jack's eyes softened, "Kim I know but-"

"But nothing Jack! And then-and then-" Kim was close to breaking down "How do you think i was supposed to feel when i saw you with another girl?"

"Okay I believe you! I know now nothing happened" Kim cut him off even before he could protest.

"But Jack-" And just then, she let out a strangled sob, thinking of how stupid she had been and of her loss.

"I just thought that maybe I wouldybeen able to have a fresh start but-but I was wrong" Kim chocked on her own words.

"I thought I would move on but I couldn't. Every day I couldn't stop thinking about what we were about to have and...and you" she concluded her rant with a shaky sigh and turned away from Jack.

It was true. Despite her efforts to distanciate herself from Jack and the thought of their lost child, she still dreamed about them every night. She couldn't move on from Jack because he was her first love ever and admittedly, she loved him too much.

She was such and idiot. All this time soent away for a reason and it never worked out. And she needed Jack to come tell her after five hears that it was not working and that she had been so stupid.

As Kim was drowning in self despair, she felt Jack move closer to ber and take her by the shoulders. He wheeled her around to face him and she was momentarily distracted by their closeness.

"Kim" he began "That's exactly why I was mad. Because you didn't stop and think about me before just taking off" He told her

"Of course I know you were grieving Kim. But thing is, I was too" his eyes never left hers and she saw utter sadness in them.

She had caused it.

"Tell me Kim" He squeezed her shoulders "Look at me and tell me that you never thought about what we could have had instead of what we lost" He dared her with his eyes and she kept looking back and forth between them.

She suddenly pictured them together, living a life where she had never left.

And they were happy together.

Kim opened her mouth but no sound came out. Her vision dangerously blurred now, And feeling hot tears sliding down her cheeks, Kim threw herself violently at Jack, latching her arms around his neck and buring her face in his shoulder.

Jack reacted quickly, letting out a small 'oof' as he caught the both of them before they tumbled to the groud and wrapped his strong arms securely around her shaking form.

Jack hugged her close to him, pulling her body completely flushed against his And buried his face in ber soft locks, inhaling.

"I'm sorry. I'm so so sorry" She sobbed, feeling extremely selfish now for having just thought about herself. Of course Jack had been upset too. He was the daddy after all.

"Shh, it's fine" Jack whispered into her hair, sending shivers down her spine.

They stood there like that cor who knows how long, just basking into eachother's warmth and elated at finally being this close togheter.

They had both missed it.

Kim pulled back from the embrace, sniffing and looking up at Jack. He was looking back at her and she got lost into his eyes. She noticed his lips flickering down to her lips and back into her eyes and she felt a rush of excitement.

They leaned in until their lips met in the middle and for Kim, it was like the New Year's fireworks all over again.

They both sighed contendly into the kiss, relaxing into eachother's hold and just cherishing the feel of their lips on the other's.

Jack turned them around and pushed Kim against the railing of the bridge, making her lean back a bit as he deepened the kiss.

Mouths open, tongues tangled and teeth clashing, they kissed for what seemed like forever when the need for air became too much. They pulled away and drew in deep breaths before Jack moved to kiss her neck, once, twice, before whispering against her skin,

"Are we far from your apartment Kim?" His voice was rasp and husky and Kim felt a shiver rin down to her very core as she remembered what that tone always led to.

"N-no" She stuttered out as Jack bit into her soft flesh.

She pulled her neck away from him and took his hand, wanting to get home as quickly as possible.

Jack let her lead him all the way to her apartment, and they rushed into the elevator.

the ride in there seemed to last ridiculously long and Kim fought every fiber in her body not to jump him right then and there.

Finally out onto her story, she lead him to the door and fumbled with the key. As soon as tehy were inside, Jack kicked the door shut behind them and pushed Kim against it, latching his mouth onto hers.

Too caught up in the haze of kissing Kim, Jack barely registered the fact that Kim had left the place with the fireplace flaming, which rendered the whole apartment already warm and cozy for whoever that was to come in.

Discarding themselves of their coats and hats, Jack gathered Kim into his arms and, not wanting to break the kiss to ask her where her bedroom was, carried her over to the couch instead.

They never made it to the couch though beacuse he got distracted by Kim tugging off his shirt and running her hands freely on his bare chest.

Jack moaned into the kiss, having missed this more than anything. He was serious when he said that he didn't move on, meaning he hadn't done anything like this in close to five years now but that didn't mean he still didn't know how to play.

This was Kim and he knew how to please her.

Somehow they both ended up on the ground in front on the couch instead, the fireplace casting warm glows over them as they rid themselves of all of their clothing. The flames were the only source of light in the room and Kim couldn't think of anything else more romantic than that as Jack slid himself home, his eyes locked onto hers.

She knew they both wanted to close them at one point as he filled her completely but it was much more pleasurable staring right into eachother's eyes as they finally connected.

They were finally one. Again.

Kim wrapped her arms around Jack's neck as they both moaned and groaned with every stroke. Jack dropped his head to her breats and worshipped them in the only way he knew while Kim ran her hands up and down his back.

When he came sucking and licking back up her neck, he gave a love bite as she turned her head to the side, giving him more access to her neck. Their moans and groans were only the sounds in the room other than the cracking of the fire and Kim stared into the flames, her head still to the side.

She gripped Jack's hair tighter and squeaked as Jack sped up his movements. As Jack drove them both into heaven, Kim threw her back, bit her lip and smiled, locking her legs around his waist and sure that she spoke for the both of them when she said that this was not were they supposed they would end up when they first agreed to meet eachother.

* * *

Jack sighed as him and Kim lay on the carpeted floor of her living room, her fireplace still being the only source of light.

He was running his hand up and down her arm as her head laid across his chest, making some of her golden locks tickle his abs.

She was drawing lazy circles on his chest as they both snuggled up and relaxed, combing down from their highs.

Jack couldn't believe what they had just done but at the same time, it didn't even seem that strange.

They used to do it whenever they could, meaning almost twice of thrice a week, their passion and love being that strong.

Earlier he felt all the pent up frustration and lust of these last five years pour into every stroke into her. This singke moment amde up for all the nights he endured with his heart aching.

And really, he missed the sweet sounds she made.

He was so happy to finally have her back, so happy that she understood now and taht alk the misunderstandings were cleared.

"Hey Kim?" He said softly

"Hmm?" She hummed against his chest

"You know what Milton told me before I came?" He grinned, thinking back to taht conversation with his best friend.

"What?" Kim looked up at him curiously when she saw the gigantic grin on his face.

"He told to bring you back no matter what it took. He said that I could even drag you back to Seaford if it came down to it and that we could chain you up to a chair for the wedding" he chuckled, his chest rumbling under Kim's cheek.

Kim laughed out loud, shaking her head as she sat up and turned her head to the side towards Jack.

"Tell you what Brewer" Her eyes twinkled and the flames in the fireplace lit up her whole face, making her glow.

Jack was stunend by her beauty and hung onto her every word.

"You won't need to resort to dragging" She smiled, lowering herself onto Jack once more.

"Because I'm ready to come back. To you"

And just like that, Jack was gone, gone, gone.

Kim was going to come back. For good. They could finally start their life together and...Kim was back.

And was all his.

His face broke out into a huge grin as he pushed himself over Kim snd looked down at her, hands on either side of her face.

"I love you Kim" he choked out, and Kim smiled softly up at him, locking her hands around his neck and her legs around his waist as he, for the second time that night, slid into her.

"I love you too" She whispered against his lips just before connecting them.

And as the night wore on around them, Kim was in her own little world with Jack, where only him and his love existed and she knew, was sure, that from this moment on they would both be happier.

They would make it through anything and make up for the lost time because they were not teen anymore. They were adults

And This was the start of something new.

 **And there you have it!**

 **Thank you for reading and please review!**

 **Untile next time,**

 **-Alex**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people! Alright, as promised, here is the second part and I hope it's good enough!**

 **I really had fun writing this and I hope to be able to update my other stories soon too. Time to get started on them now**

 **Thanks for sticking with me and hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin'it.**

* * *

Kim sighed contendly as she sipped on her hot chocolate, leaning on the railing of the balcony of her apartment.

She smiled as she looked over the white streets of the city, committing the image into memory before she had to leave. She brought her arms around herself as a gush of rushedby, making her cheeks rosier than they already were.

She was just thinking of going back in when she felt strong arms wrap themselves around her petite waist and a soft smile stretched on her lips.

"Hey Jack" she said, leaning back into his chest, his body heat warming her greatly. She felt his arms tighten around her as he softly rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Hey Kimmy, whatcha doing out in the cold?" He turned his head to give her neck a kiss, before turning back towards the city.

"Nothing much, I just came out here to think I guess" Kim rested her hands onto Jack's and then they were both silently watching the New York skyline.

It's been a week now since Jack came and him and Kim spent it all packing Kim's stuff for their leave to Seaford. The day after the eventful meeting, Jack and Kim had both spent it hidden under the covers in Kim's bed, enjoying themselves. They only got up for meals, only to get back to their never ending business after eating.

Don't judge them. In their defence, they had to make up for the five years spent apart.

They soon then began packing, in the meantime enjoying the time together and acting like their teenage-lovers selves once again.

Kim had not felt more like a teenage girl with messed up hormones in the last few years as she had with Jack in these 7 days.

Jack could make everything they did turn intolerance a game, either it be a food fight in the kitchen while making dinner, or even simply-idiotically in her opinion-hiding her stuff so she basically had to play hide and seek with her clothes to find them again.

And everytime, he did it all with a damn sexy smirk on his face. The food fight ended with them doing it against the counter. Jack hiding her undergarments had them both in the bed as he really couldn't help himself with a mad Kim. She was way too sexy for her own good when mad.

Thinking about the last week, Kim grinned as the sun started to sink low below the horizon. She couldn't believe that Jack still had the ability to turn her automatically into some sex-crazed rabbit.

She remembered how she had told Jack about this and what his response was.

"My fault?" He had repeated, eyebrows raised, "No no Kim, it's you with your body that starts it. I never got over it and never will. What? You're saying you wanna stop?" And that had set her off again, jumping him and barely making it into the bedroom again.

The best part of all of this though? It was waking up next to Jack. It felt unbelievable yet amazing seeing his relaxed face first thing in the morning, his hair messed up from whatever they'd done in the night.

Kim finally felt happy again and she was more than ready to go to Seaford now.

Their flight was the next morning and she couldn't wait to see her town and everyone's faces again.

Jack had insisted for it to be a surprise for the others, even though Kim was positive that this was just suicide as the guys would kill Jack for hiding such an important thing.

But in the end, she agreed to it because she secretly was eager to see the guys's reactions herself.

"Ready for tomorrow Kimmy?"

"As ready as I'll ever be"

* * *

"Jack?" Kim's small voice carried out to him in the dark room where they lay, trying ti sleep.

"Yes Kim?" He said softly, not wanting to break the quietness of the place by talking too loudly.

"Are you sure the guys want to see me back? Will they really be happy?"

Jack couldn't believe his ears, and his stunned silence got broken by Kim, "I guess that answers my question huh?" Her sarcastic tone snapped him out of his reverie like her words had slapped him awake.

"Wha-Kim no!" He shouted, sitting up so suddenly that he knocked Kim over the bed.

"Ow! You dumbass!" Kim shrieked from the floor and raised her head to look up at Jack, her hair all over her face.

Jack looked down at her startled, as silence fell over them once again.

That was, until Jack burst out laughing at Kim's disheveled state, cluthing his stomach as Kim glared at him from the ground.

"Idiot" she muttered. She made to get up but was knocked back down onto the ground as Jack jumped out from the bed and pulled her flush against him.

He tickled her a bit, earning him slaps to the arms and making her erupt into giggles. He let her go and they both calmed down, now sitting with their backs against the edge of the bed.

"Okay" Jack breathed out, holding his stomach and still trying to catch his breath.

"What was that about?" He turned towards her, making her look at him with a confused expression as she was evidently trying to remember the topic they had at hand before it was tickled out of her mind.

Then she sighed and turned her head ahead, away from Jack's eyes. She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her arms on top of them.

"Jack...it's not that simple for me okay?"

"What do you mean?"

"Jack" she repeated, turning to look at him with a 'really' look on her face, "I've been away for five years. And all this tme I didn't even make a single call to you. For all I know they could hate me"

"Kim" Jack turned his whole body to face her though she remained in her postion, "do you _really_ think that Milton would agree to tie you up just to make you attend a wedding if he hated you?"

Jack fought to keep a straight face, the grin threatening to burst out. Kim groaned and threw her head down on her arms.

"I don't know Jack. I really just don't" she raised her head back up and kept staring into the distance.

"It's so confusing! Deep down I know that the guys will be happy to see me again but sometimes I just can't help imagining the complete opposite!"

"Living without you guys has been so hard I swear I fought with myself every night just so i wouldn't fly back to Seaford by the morning"

Kim's voice grew softer by the end of her rantband she laid her head on Jack's shoulder, who had again propped his back against the bed.

Jack sighed, and thought of the most effective way in which he could tell her that they all missed her a lot and would do anything just to have her back in the gang.

"Kim first of all, relax" he could feel her tense muscles loosen up as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Kim you have no need to worry, trust me. The guys missed you just as mich as I did and I did show you just how much that was" He gave her a smoldering look, smirking when she blushed.

"But they'll have other ways of showing it" he chuckled, earning a punch to the arm from a smiling Kim.

"Get this. Your loker in the dojo is still yours. Lots of new students have been coming over the years and the third locker from the left on the wall across from the dojo doors remains untouched. And that was Rudy" **(A/N: It's the season 4 new Dojo)**

"In his dance classes, Jerry has made it a tradition to start every practice with your jam, complete with music and the best he could do to imitate your dancing" Jack smiled softly as Kim listened on, her eyes widening at every new crazy discovery.

"Remember that science project you were partnered up to do with Milton in junior year?" Kim nodded curiously.

"Well, after finishing with college he started up his own lab, it's roots being that one project. He called his program K.I.M"

Kim's eyes were literally bulging out of their sockets now, "He what?!"

"Yup. Knowledge. Invention. Mind" Jack told her and sighed, "Call us crazy Kim but we didn't know if we would ever see you again, so we wanted more than memories. We wanted concrete things and that's how we've putting up with your absence."

"As for me...I just went on living life like you were just on an extended vacation. I never stopped looking for you and when i finally found you it took all my will power not to scream it out to the world." Jack smiled as Kim kissed his cheek, not interrupting Jack.

"We were lost without you Kim" Jack's voice sounded strained and he suddenly wore a pained look on his face. Kim shut her eyes and wrapped her arms around Jack

"Jerry needed you to make him behave. He needed you to pull his ears every time he did something stupid. Milton needed you to comfort him sometimes the way only girls can with their words. And I-I needed you in every situation." Jack gulped, past the lump in his throat.

"I needed you to kick my ass whenever I deserved it. God Kim! They all lost a sister and I lost my love"

"I'm sorry" Kim said, feeling miserable. She had been so so stupid...

"You have nothing to worry about Kim." Jack hugged her closer to him and mumbled into her hair,

"We'll never let you go again"

* * *

"Whoooo! Sweet guys! Keep it up like this and we're gonna be swagging the world! That's it for today, I'll see you all tomorrow!" Jerry clapped his hands together and dismissed his students, all of them satisfied with their work.

When everyone cleared out, he walked over to the bench and took out his water bottle. Sitting down, he took a swig and relaxed.

Working here was awesome, it was life. He loved his crew and they loved him. I mean who wouldn't love a teacher that was more like a friend to them all and was so jazzed up all the time?

As he stared into the distance his thoughts drifted from one team to the other, his gang.

Milton and him were supposed to be picking up Jack today at the airport and Jerry was nervous.

Jack had called them up a few days ago telling them to be at the airport and didn't say anything else. Once they had both agreed, he just thanked them and hung up.

Needless to say, him and Milton were both left disappointed. They expected more to Jack's visit and they were hoping it would work out but the way Jack had acted...

Jerry sighed, put down the bottle and got up to get changed. He was gonna need a famous Taylor smoothie to clear his mind up.

* * *

Milton took off his lab googles and looked at his work, satisfied with the outcome. He had decided to finish up this project before the wedding since he wouldn't have time to work on it for a while after that.

He took out his phone and called Julie.

"Hey Miltie!" Her enthusiastic greeting put a smile on face.

"Hey Juels! How wasyour day?"

"It was good. I just got home from the mall and was making lunch"

"You won't have to honey, we're going out to eat with Jerry and Taylor. Is that okay?" Milton's tone was hopeful as he realized that the news was so last minute. In his defence, Jerry had only called him a while ago.

"Oh no, it's totally fine. I had just taken out the veggies, we'll make them at dinner now." Milton breathed a sigh of relief.

"Perfect! Be ready, just give me 20!" And once Julie said bye, he hung up and took off his lab coat.

Whilst getting his stuff, he glanced at the clock on the wall and sighed.

Two more hours and they would see Jack.

* * *

The two couples met up with eachother in the mall courtyard, ready to have lunch in their favorite teen hang out place.

They entered Bowling Phil's together and sat down in their usual booth.

"Any call from Jack, Milton?" Jerry asked the red head, swinging an arm around Taylor's shoulders.

Milton shook his head as he leaned back in his seat, "Nope. Guess we'll just find out what's going on when we see him"

"Don't we already know though?" Jerry asked him with that defeated expression on his face.

Milton sighed, openening his mouth to agree with Jerry when Taylor interrupted him.

"No you don't!" She shot at them, a determined look in her face. Jerry and Milton's eyes widened as they had not expected any comment from the girls.

They usually talked about Kim with only eachother and the guys guessed it was a weird girl thing.

"Jack hasn't even said anything and you're just making up assumptions!"

"Taylor's right guys" Julie joined in, giving the boys a reproachful look from behind her glasses.

"What if it was the total opposite of what you think?" Jerry and Milton looked at eachother for a moment beforethey both shook their heads

"Impossible girls" Jerry stated, making Taylor glare at him.

"How do you know?" She raised her eyebrows

"We're his best friends Taylor, there's no was he would keep such a thing away from us." Milton told her, earning himself a glare from Julie too.

The girls both rolled their eyes and sighed, "Whatever let's you sleep at night guys"

The conversation ended when the waiter came by, and he went away with their orders, Jerry and Milton both shared a look.

Could the girls be right?

...nah, Jack would've told them.

"Well he's dead meat otherwise" Jerry quietly mumbled to himself as Phil came to them to greet them

* * *

Kim stepped out of Jack's Black Range Rover after he parked in Seaford's stip mall. She smoothed out her outfit and went to meep up with Jack. Winter in Seaford was so mucb different than in New York and she realized how much she had missed not having to cover up with ten layers of clothing every time.

The weather was mild now and she felt wonderful in her casual style. White short sleeved shirt under a brown light leather jacket and light washed jeans. Compelte with her favorite pair of combat boots and she felt like a teen again, back in thise day where she had no worry.

She glanced at Jack who was adjusting their suitcases in the trunck. That morning they were bith surprised when they found out they wore matching outfits as Jack too had on a leather jacket over his denim button up.

The buttoned up shirt was so fitting she could see the muscles rippling as he moved about and she quickly averted her gaze before he caught her staring.

"Okay Kim" Jack straightened up and closed the trunk. He locked the car and turned to her.

"You ready?" Jack held out his hand and Kim smiled as she took it. She took a deep breath and nodded determinedly,

"Let's do this"

Walking into the mall hand in hand with Jack brought back so mamy memories. She still couldn't believe she was back in Seaford. As soon as she had stepped off the airplane and set foot on Californian land, she felt right. And when they drove back to Seaforx, she simply felt home.

Seaford was the same as always, people she knew still lived in the same houses and she could just hope that the dojo was the same too even though by Jack's stories, it seemed unaltered.

She guessed she just needed to see it for herself.

Despite of her worries and doubts last night, now she had a bounce in her step and the happiness was practically radiating off her. Jack laughed as she basically dragged him over to the courtyard.

They stopped in the middle and Kim looked around hungrily, her eyes finally setting on the Wasabi Warrior Academy. She stood there gazing at the dojo that used to be her second home and felt tears in her eyes.

She had missed it so much. She stopped her eyes from watering any farther and looked at Jack, asking him to do the next move.

Jack looked back at her and jerked his head towards the doors. He guessed they would find Rudy first as he couldn't see the guys anywhere from the windows.

Since Kim stook rooted to the spot, Jack sighed and took the lead. He dragged Kim over to the doors and pushed them open.

Some turned their head to the new comers and they smiled as they greeted Jack, "Good morning Sensei"

Jack smiled and greeted them all. Kim glanced at him and noticed the straightness in his posture and smiled. She gripped his hand tighter as she silently praised her boyfriend.

He was a sensei even before she left and even though it's been a while now, he still felt hugely impacted when adressed to as Sensei.

Rudy had just come out of his office and looked down. He noticed Jack and said, closing the door behind him,

"Oh Jack, good you're back. I've been needing one of my top-" In the middle of his speech, Rudy had taken a a double take at who was with Jack and abruptly stopped.

The three froze as they stared at eachother, Jack and Kim from downstairs and Rudy from the top.

Slowly, Rudy descended the stairs and even more slowly moved towards the couple. Finally he was facing them and they were once again having a staring contest.

Kim managed to crack out a small smile as she felt her eyes stinging with tears again.

"Hi Rudy" Her voice was so small she thought he hadn't heard her. Rudy's eyes drifted down to her and Jack's enterwined hands and back up to her face.

Kim waited and waited for some kind of response and with every passing minute she was growing more and more nervous.

 _'Dammit, do something Rudy!'_ Kim thought as she would've even been fine with him yelling at her, as long as he did something.

Rudy was not one to stay all quiet and this frozen version of him unnerved her.

Finally he spoke.

"Jack" he wasl talking to the man next to her but his eyes were still fixedly on her.

"Has Milton taken the K.I.M part of his program a bit too seriously and built a mascot?"

And just like that, Jack and Kim both burst out into fits of laughter. All the tension broke as Kim threw her head back and laughed merrily.

Nope, Rudy hadn't changed a single bit.

Rudy watched them laugh and went on talking, "No? So this isn't sone kind of robot? You're the real Kim?"

The couple stopped laughing and Kim smiled, nodding her head. She didn't trust her voice at the moment.

Rudy raised his eyebrows and Kim's smile was suddenly washed out of her face.

"Well in that case" He began and Kim was fearing the worst.

"I'm sure you know I'm expecting my daily hug?" And just like that, Kim's face broke out into a huge grin and she let Jack's hand go.

She squealed as she threw her arms around her former Sensei, and fatherly figure.

When Rudy hugged back just as tightly, he thought of how worth it had been to spare her locker all these years after all.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Jack and Kim were both changed into their gis and were in the middle of a sparring match.

As Kim threw a punch to his stomach, Jack barely registered it and moved swiftly out of the way.

He wasn't focused.

He kept glancing at the clock and knew that right now the guys would be driving home from the airport.

Without him...

As Jack swiped his leg under Kim's feet, he thought over his plan and though he was happy with outcome so far, he was kind of worried of the guys's wrath when they would see what was going on.

He had only told them to come pick him up to buy him and Kim sometime so first she could adjust back into the dojo. Also, he thought it'd be even better if the guys saw her practicing when they came in, much like how their routine used to be.

Jerry and Milton would be here any minute now and Jack could see anticipation in Kim's eyes everytime he looked at her.

After Rudy, he knew she was less scared and even if she had any remaining worries, she was taking it all out by punching and kicking.

Avoiding a punch to her side, Kim did a roundhouse kick at his head and whipped his upper body back to avout her foot. He did a somersault and landed back onto his feet as Kim regained her stance.

They began circling eachother again when Kim lunged at him again with a cry. He caught her fist and flipped her over his shoulder, only for her to land directly on her feet and kick Jack's feet before he could even guess where she was.

Jack tumbled to the floor but planted his hands on the ground. He stood on his hands and kicked back at Kim before returning on his feet in a smooth move.

Punches and kicks were flying around again as they panted and grunted with every move.

They were in their own little world as Jack's mind was finally back to sparring but their ongoing session was cut short when they heard the dojo doors being opened.

They both stopped their sparring and stood still, Jack facing the front and Kim with her back to it.

Jack's eyes fell on his two best friends as they came in, deep frowns on both their faces. They were both looking down annoyed and were muttering to eachother.

"Unbelievable"

"What the fuck was that?"

"Where did he dissapear?"

"Oh I swear, when I see him I'll-" Jerry cut himself short as he finally looked up at Jack. His eyes widened and Milton, noting the abrupt silence from his friend, looked up at Jerry. He was slowly then following Jerry gaze and soon, both of them were gaping away and Jack was on the recieving end of disbelieving and very _very_ angry looks.

Jack silently gulped and opened his mouth but Jerry had other plans.

"YOU!" He shouted, raising his index up in the air to point at him, "You-you-you-" Jerry was struggling with his words, not being able to find a single one ghat would Jack right now.

"You ASS!" Surprisingly, that came from Milton and Jack saw Kim's eyes widen at read head's choice of words.

Oh yeah, Kim was right. Jack was going to get killed

"You filthy, little lying cockroach!" Okay, Milton already had his fill of cursing fir the day. He was back to his way of insulting.

Jack smiled sheepishly, "Hey guys"

"Oh don't you 'hey guys' us Brewer!" Jerry growled. Jack snapped his mouth shut and straightned.

"Do you have _any_ idea of how worried we were?!" Milton yelled at him, his normally calm eyes flaring.

"We though the plane had crashed!" Jerry flailed his arms in the air to emphasize his statement.

At that, Milton turned briefly to Jerry and his voice abruptly had a quieter tone, "No Jerry, I told you. The would've announced it" Jerry looked at Milton and nodded with a pained look on his face.

And then just as suddenly, they were bith going at him again.

"We thought you had lost your flight!" Milton raised his finger too, "But then, we would try contacting yor phone but it would be unreachable!"

"And we'd be confused again and ponder if you were on the ground or up in the heavens!" Jerry concluded and their whole shouting match left them both panting.

"Guys," Jack began, raising his arms up in a calming manner. His freid s really were mad and even though he ought to feel bad, he couldn't help but find it funny as hell.

"Oh no! We're not letting you off that easily!" Jerry said and Milton agreed.

"You-you!" Jerry stumbled with words again in his rage. Suddenly, he turned to Milton.

"Milton! I know!" He brought his fists up in front of him and Milton proceeded to nod his head so fast that Jack was afraid it'd snap off his neck.

"We're gonna beat you up to a pulp Brewer! This was _so_ not cool! Come on Milton!"

And then, him and Milton began jerking their arms in the air in what was obviously _supposed_ to be a warm up.

Jack bit down in his tounge to himself from laughing and noticed the shaking form of Kim, who was struggling as he was against the bubbling laughter.

Kim could not see what was happening but she sure could imagine it and the thought of how the guys must be moving now, in their rage-driven craziness left her buzzing with silent laughter.

"Okay!" Jerry turned his neck this way and that and Milton brought up Laver and Shirley.

"I suggest you move aside chika, unless you want to see your Sensei get killed"

Jack raised his eyebrows in amusement and saw Kim smirk. He knew it was time.

"Wow guys, never pegged you to be boyfriend killers" Her teasing voice was met by silence as Jerry and Milton both froze instantly.

There was no guessing here, they knew that voice.

And they couldn't believe their ears.

Jerry and Milton both stood rooted to the spot, their anger at Jack evaporating into the air. They still had their arms up in a fighting stance but both were too shocked to even remember their own names.

The only thing they seemed to know right now was that blonde head taht had been in front of their faces for the past fifteen minutes.

Kim had twinkle in her eyes as she turned around, her long blonde locks flying around her head.

She grinned at the final sight of them, her eyes finally falling over the two goofballs she still loved to death.

And out of nowhere, Milton fainted, heads turning to look at the fallen man.

* * *

It took ten minutes to revive Milton and that was by dumping some water over his head. He finally came to, gasping and sitting up staright.

Jack, Kim and Jerry both jumped back as Milton sprang up, droplets of water dripping from his face and hair.

He realized he was wet and glared at them, "Was this really necessary?!"

"Yo dude you weren't waking up! Had to do somethin'!" Jerry raised his arms uo in surrender and Kim sighed with rilief.

She exhaled and put her hands on her hips and realized oly a little too late that everybody's eyes were on her now.

She only slightly felt in the spotlight as she looked around her with wide eyes like a deer caught in the headlights.

Things changed pretty fast...

"Milton..." Jerry trailed off, whispering to the red head.

"Did you creat a metal Kim to sponsor your lab?" Milton hit him over the head as Jack and Kim facepalmed.

Some things really never change.

"Jerry if I had done such a thing would I have fainted in the first place?" Jerry shrugged.

"You could've been scared. It could've been one of those situations when your own creatures turn against yo-"

"Guys!" Kim shouted out, annoyed at being constantly reffered to as a robot or some wierd creature.

Jerry and Milton both snapped their head towards her and turned attentive again.

At last, the whole gravity of the situation sank in and they were rendered speechless again.

"You-Kim is that really you?" Milton stuttered out. Kim sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Yes, it's me. Me non piece of metal, get over it" She replied, her sassiness making her glow in the middle of the boys.

And maybe it was just that Kim-ish thing she just did that sent the two boys over the moon.

"KIM!" They both shouted and threw theselves at Kim. She squealed but nonetheless let the guys squeeze her into a bone crushing hug.

"Holy Christmas Nuts!"

"I can't believe it you! Milton! Pinch me!" Kim took to that and pinched Jerry hard in the arm, making him do his 'Columbian War Chant' right into her ear.

"Ow! Jerry my eardrums!" The boys detached themselves from Kim, who was left rubbing her ears.

Jack came up behind hee and rested her gands on her shoulders.

"But-But" Jerry turned to Jack, "You!"

Jack rolled his eyes, having had enough of this 'you-ing'

"Yes Jer, me. I brought Kim back" He squeezed her shoulders. "Still want to kill me?"

"Kim...this is amazing" Milton seemed to have calmed down as he was starting to talk in a softer tone.

Kim smiled at her friend, her eyes shining with tears that this time, she let escape.

No use holding them back now. They were too much.

"Kim, you're back" Jerry repeated, he too speaking more calmly.

"Yes guys" Kim's voice cracked, "I'm back and I'm never leaving you again"

And with that, they all came together for another group hug. The guys closed in around Kim and together, they shielded her from the world as they all cried together in happiness.

* * *

Jack paced around the dojo, setting up the equipment for the day. It was a bright morning and they had just opened up.

It's been a month now since he andKim came back from New York and they attended Milton's wedding two weeks ago. Him and Julie had come back from their honeymoon earlier in the week.

Julie and Taylor had both been reduced to tears when they saw Kim, whi herself had cried a fountain even after the meeing with the guys.

Jack chuckled as he remembered Joan and Phil's reactions. They had both gone bananas, as Jerry so wisely put it.

Just last week, Jack brought Kim for a special date that turned out to be yet another milestone for them.

Jack had proposed. And the best part? Kim had said yes.

After having her back with him in Seaford he realized that he had to do something official to make Kim his forever and wasted no time in buying a ring.

Neither of them had hesitation as it was about time they tied the knot. The night had then proceeded in the best of ways and Jack smiled, shaking his head

He needed to focus on karate now.

The door opened and in came Kim. She looked beautiful even in her simple yoga pants and tank top and his smile widened as she skipped over to him.

"Hey Jackie" She wrapped her arms around his neck and brought his head down for a searing kiss.

They kissed in a bliss for a few minutes before pulling back for air. Jack panted as he asked, "Why so happy today Kimmy?"

Kim's smile widened as she brought him down for a kiss again. Jack made no questions and just went along, not minding a single bit.

"Well you are my fiancé now..." she mumbled against his lips and he slid his lips down to her neck. He sucked on her pulse point and listened to her ragged breath.

"That I am baby" He muttered into her soft flesh. Kim smiled as she brought her lips next to his ear, whispering right into it.

"And I guessed you'd like to be a daddy as well" Jack stooped his actions and snapped his head uo, looking at Kim wide eyed.

"Kim..." he couldn't believe it. They were gonna get a chance again...

Kim nodded and Jack's face split into a grin. He picked her up and began spinning her around as she shrieked with joy.

"I love you Kim!"

"I love you too doofus" and he set her down, divibg in for a kiss again.

Shortly after that, Jerry and Milton both came with Julie and Taylor by their sides. Kim greeted the girls with hugs as the guys bro-hugged.

Soon, everyone went to change as Taylor took her place at the smoothie bar and Julie sat down at it.

Morning classes were always led by Rudy as there was only the gang. It was not even training, it was just practice with Rudy sometimes giving tips, though that ever rarely happened.

They had all grown so much and when they all lined up in front of him, Rudy smiled.

After five years that line was complete again and looking at them all Rudy couldn't have been happier and prouder.

His Wasabi Warriors would kick their way through life and he knew it.

"Okay guys! Hop!"

The gang leapt into the air, did front kicks and shouted as whole,

"WASABI!"

* * *

 **Once again, thanks guys!**

 **Don't forget to review and you'll be hearing from me soon enough! I love you all.**

 **Until next time,**

 **-Alex**


End file.
